


Geralt of Rivia Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Geralt of Riviaimagines, oneshots and prompts
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia / Reader, Geralt of Rivia / You, Geralt of Rivia x You, Geralt of Rivia x reader
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt sighed as he listened to the woods. Laying beside the fire he found himself peaceful enough to hear the road that he had been following. It was far away enough that no one passing by could see the firelight that threw a careful warmth over him. He could hear creatures rustling through the undergrowth. They weren’t large and most avoided the makeshift camp. The wind swayed through the woods and drifted over the sheltered landscape. It would be soothing if you weren’t fidgeting.

He was grateful that you were silent for once. Gods, you could out talk Jaskier and that was a hard task. You’d popped up, curiously looking for monsters he was by chance paid to kill. After a few surprise meetings and watching Jaskier hop about a tavern as he serenaded you with his adventures, he began to notice your tracks. On one occasion you were ahead of him in finding a monster. Lucky for you Geralt had emerged from the woods intime to stop you stepping right into it’s trap.

It had been his mistake to take you back to his room at the nearby tavern to ensure you were fine. You hadn’t left since. “Are you sure about this?” You said. He heard you sit up. There was a soft fabric hitting the soft ground. His traveling cloak that you’d taken when you’d grown cold no doubt. He grunted and you paused, standing and stepping closer.  
“You could be wrong.”  
Geralt grunted again.  
“Well... there haven’t been many beastly things happen. Just rumours.”  
A few more steps and another grunt.   
“It could just be a person.” By now you were close enough that he could strike out and knock you off your feet. He didn’t move. You’d grow bored eventually and settle back down. “Then how do you know there’s not a mortal explanation?”  
“Because I do. Now leave me to rest or I will leave you behind in the morning.” Geralt said. He stayed perfectly still and his eyes didn’t open as he spoke. You waited several moments before signing and returning to the spot you’d been trying to sleep on.  
He was glad you hadn’t pressed him. He’d been payed a large amount of gold to see off a beast and he wasn't entirely convinced himself. It took very little effort to keep himself awake until he was sure you were asleep. After that he drifted into a light sleep, the sound of the forest drifting him off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sword fighting, violence, bloodlust

“Urm… Geralt?” Jaskier said, He’d stopped mid verse and watched as you squared up to a few, what Jaskier assumed, sell swords. Geralt had heard your exchange and knew, per usual, he’d have to intervene. “Geralt!” Jaskier’s voice raised an octave as a fight broke out.

The witcher sipped his drink as you kicked a man against a wall, hit another with a chair, who crumpled on the floor at Jaskier’s feet. He glanced at his arm when Geralt’s hand closed on his arm. “We have to help!” The bard exclaimed.  
Geralt answered with a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt. He glared over at the chaos you caused, ducking slightly, as a cup shattered on the wall above his head.  
Jaskier had a point. Geralt had thought you might be cursed when he first met you. Now he was familiar with the chaotic descent into what was almost an adrenaline filled bloodlust.

Jaskier flinched when you and three men, who had been barreling down on you, burst out of the tavern and into the street. There were several pained cries and people reached for their swords, standing as if they meant to join in attacking you. When Geralt stood they all backed off. He reached for his sword and exited, leaving Jaskier to try and smooth talk the angry villagers.  
There was bloodshed, injured bodies lining the way through town. Jaskeir always feared for your safety. Geralt feared that he wouldn’t be able to calm you one day. You were small but deadly and Geralt was quite fond of you.  
He grunted when he caught the sound of where your fight had led you and walked calmly through the dirt streets, past fleeing people until he found you. A flicker of you danced through the opening at the end of the street, turning mid air to file two men. Geralt watched for an opening and struck. He joined the throng of people attacking you, trying to herd you away from them. He could take you blows with a little less consequence than the villagers, if he could exhaust you then he could simply carry you away and not look back. He hopped.

“Geralt what’re you doing!” You snapped as you kicked at another man, twirled and slashed at another.  
“You need to stop this, you know they don’t deserve…”  
“They started it! This what they wanted! A fight!” You said. Breath came short and fast, your words puffed out as Geralt managed to push you back. He heard a cry. Glancing over his shoulder he saw one of the injured men charging as he shouted. Idiot. Geralt thought quickly. You slipped from what little grasp he had on you and struck. The man knocked you from your feet while you managed to roll away from the swing of his sword you felt it graze your cheek. Geralt dealt with him as he chased you with what the man hoped to be his final blow.  
“I could have dealt with that!” You shouted, swinging your sword so it clanged against Geralt’s.  
“Nothing is more dangerous than an enemy with nothing to lose.” Geralt chided as he managed to back you against a wall. He could feel you trying to fight to escape and turn on him but he stayed still, not moving. Jasker headed their way, everything packed haphazardly on Roach, ready to flee should they need too. Your arms started to tremble with exhaustion as your eyes softened, breath panting. When your grip loosened on the sword he pulled it from your hand and tossed it to Jaskeir who snatched it up. When you were almost limp with exhaustion he hoisted you over his shoulder and jerked his head with a grunt. Jasker gently led Roach after Geralt who kept his sword at the ready as he led the way out of town.


	3. Chapter 3

“You should try and charm them. Sing and dance and smile.” Jaskier said as you walked to the other side of Roach. The horse snorted as if it understood the bard and disagreed.

“Why would I want to do that?” You asked him, leaning so you could look at him under Roach’s neck. You petted the horse affectionately as you plodded along, mulling over what the bard had advised.  
“People Will love and adore you! Imagine you grace their courts and they whisper about how graceful and gentle you are and then they beg for you to stay with them longer, you’d dine and drink for free.” Jaskier explained as he went on, waving his hands about.  
“Geralt doesn’t have to pay for his food or drink, we’re the only people who like him.” You looked at Geralt who was staring ahead. He grunted with agreement.  
“Lots of people like Geralt and he dines for free when he saves lives, or seduces someone… I don’t think you’d be good at that.”

“I could so seduce someone!” You gasped as if you’d been most offended by Jaskier’s comment and glanced at Geralt who looked as if he’d ascended to a happy place in his mind. “Couldn’t I Geralt.”  
He grunted again and glanced over the field he’d led you all into.  
“People will think you’re an outsider! It’s already hard enough with Geralt refusing to smile at his customers.” Jaskier complained.  
“Being an outsider is a good thing. It’s a great thing. I’ve been an outsider my whole life. You get to tell people to go shove it.” Geralt said as you marched away from them, showing how irritated you were with Jaskier.  
“Oh wonderful. At this rate we won't have any friends or customers!” Jaskier snipped dramatically. You squealed and started running back towards Geralt, who swung down from Roach.  
“Stay with Roach.” Geralt almost growled as he lifted you by the waist with one arm and set you in his saddle. Jaskier started to follow Geralt and complain until Geralt swung at something in the long grass and a large gangley monster emerged. The two of you remain with Roach and bickered while Geralt went to work.


	4. About her

Jaskier sighed, hands on hips as he stopped. “I give up. Honestly! Leaves me with the horse, says to follow it if there’s trouble and then just leave. How does someone that big get lost!” He complained to himself.

Roach stomped her hoof and seemed to be frowning at him. If horses could frown. Roch leant in closer and Jaskier gave her a suspicious look. She nudged him hard with her muzzle until he stumbled down a slight hill and landed in a heap. He looked up at her and shook his head. The horse had dragged him out this way. He scrambled to his feet when he realised there was something moving a round just through the thick bush. Against his better judgement he hurried to see what it could be.  
“Geralt!” Jaskier shouted as soon as he saw the witcher. He was covered into something thick and foul smelling. That didn’t take away from the fact that his foot prints seemed to go on as far as the eye could see and vanish into the woods.  
“Jaskier. Why are you here?” Geralt asked and frowned at him.  
“You’ve been here for over three weeks. You abandoned (Y/N) at the tavern and she had to move on, so she didn’t burn through your coin. Which I might add she took all of it, bar enough to pay for Roach! She had to go and find me and ask me to find you.”  
“Three days… I’ve… we were here for three days!” Geralt insisted.  
“This is about (Y/N) isn’t it? Because this happened the last time the three of us were together. You walked into a giant tree because you were looking at her while she spoke! You nearly got us all killed!” Jaskier accused. Geralt simply grunted and followed Jaskier haphazard tracks back up to Roach. She seemed to greet Geralt with some disapproval, Jaskier thought the horse seemed spurned at having been left. Though he was quickly forgiven.

At the tavern Geralt retrieved his belongings and a letter from you, saying where he could find you and what of his you had managed to take on your horse. He was given, somewhat reluctantly, the spare gold you had used to pay for Roach’s stay at the small stable at the back of the tavern.

***************

“I think you should talk to (Y/N).” Jaskier said to Geralt as the witcher shifte in his bath. “You just… she had clearly broken your mind in some magic way.”  
“(Y/N) had no magic. I talk to her almost as much as I talk to Roach.” Geralt answered gruffly.  
“Right...the fact that you talk to a horse more than the woman you are obviously painfully in love with, is quite literally insane Geralt. I was referring to your feelings.”  
“You want me to talk to (Y/N) about my feelings?”   
“Well… yes. Geralt you can’t keep getting lost and wandering off. You have people that need you and that want to know you’re safe and you go off and wonder about with your empty head, thinking about (Y/N). You need to do something about it. Talk to (Y/N) and it will help.”  
“If I am thinking of (Y/N) then would my head not be empty. When I am wondering off?” Geralt said and Jaskier sighed.  
“That would be the thing you focus on!” Jaskier muttered.  
“Perhaps someone put a spell on me. Perhaps... Yennefer.”   
“While I wouldn’t rule that out ever. I very much think this is a romance thing between the two of you.” Jaskier insisted.

No matter how many times Jaskier pressed the fact that Greralt clearly had romantic feelings for you Geralt would simply grunt. The grunt that Jaskier had learned meant no, Jaskier, you’re right I just don’t want to admit it. At least that’s what Jaskier had decided it meant the first time he’d heard it.

Jaskier decided that for the time being, he should stick with Geralt in case he went missing again. When they finally caught up with you, Jaskier had gone straight to the tavern to find you, while Geralt was rushed away by towns folk to look at the tracks of their local monster.  
Jaskier was with you, both horses packed and waiting for Geralt the next morning. He slowly trudged through the streets and stopped when he saw you both. You’d given Jaskier your horse and let yourself up onto Roach who seemed more than fine with it.  
He gave you something that Jaskier would call a smile, for Geralt, it was a smile. If it were anyone else it would be some sort of strangle grimis. “(Y/N).” He said quickly as he stepped closer, gently petting Roach who lent into his touch as he rubbed down her neck.  
“You’re injured? We were hoping to move on quickly, there’s something cutting through a town… two days away, rather quickly. They don’t have much to offer but it seems serious. We can wait if you need to heal or…”

“I’ll be fine. We should keep moving. Are you coming?” He added the last part as a tossed out comment to Jaskier who raised his eyebrows.  
“Me? The bard who has made you famous? The one who saved you from wondering until you dropped dead in the woods, covered in monster guts? Well I thought that perhaps I would.” Jaskier said sarcastically and frowned at Geralt who grunted.  
“He is on your horse.” He said gruffly.  
“Oh, I can get of Roach if you’d like. I don’t mind walking for a while.” You offered. The horse brayed softly and wiggled her head, Geralt stared at her for a moment before putting his hand out onto your waist to stop you from climbing out of the saddle.  
“No. She’ll like carrying the lighter load for a change.” He said and stared up at you, hand in place for longer than he needed to. After a moment Jaskier cleared his throat, clearly enjoying the entertainment of Geralt’s conflict. “We should get going. If we press on and do not stop too many times we could get there sooner.”  
Geralt reluctantly pulled his hand away, stroking down your side as he cleared his throat and stepped away. “Oh! Geralt, your payment for the monster slaying. Two of those are Jaskier’s, he sang… a lot.” You said as grabbed at his hand, setting a small bag that clinked as it settled in his palm.  
“Hmm.” He said quickly as yousqeezed his fingers, smiled and let go of him.  
“Anything anyone wants to talk about?” Jaskier asked as the group started heading towards the next town.  
“I saw a very strange small flying thing. I don’t know what it was.”  
“Did it bite you?” Geralt asked as he took Roach’s reins from you and gently led the way.  
“No.”  
“Then it was just a strange bug.” Geralt assured you.  
“Ok, now that’s resolved. Any conflicting feelings we want to talk about?” Jaskier pressed as he moved your horse to keep up with Roach.


End file.
